


Solitude

by molmcmahon



Series: Harry Potter in Assassin's Creed [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Shay Cormac needs a hug, Time Travel, and he gets one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon
Summary: In which Shay Cormac gets Death for a guardian angel.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter in Assassin's Creed [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 229





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either HP or Assassin's Creed.

“My, you’re a hot mess.”

Shay started a little at the voice, turning around to face the man who walked up to him. “Who are you?”

The man raised an eyebrow, his green eyes bright in the dark. With a little extra effort, Shay could see the scar on the man’s forehead but nothing else about the man seemed unusual. There was nothing about the man that screamed Assassin or even Templar. The man wore a cloak over his shoulders, his black hair laid wildly across his back. Shay thought he saw something like a twig or a stick tucked behind an ear, like someone would tuck a quill.

A ring glinted on one of the man’s fingers but it… flickered in and out of his vision.

“Nobody you need know,” the man remarked, glancing up to the night sky above them and then back to Shay. “The Morrigan sent me to check in on you, Shay Cormac. You have a history with her?”

Shay twitched as he traced the hidden blades at both of his wrists.

The man shook his head, pointedly glancing at the people walking over out on the street. They could both hear the shouts and yells that came from the tavern right next to them, the back door of the pub leading right to the alley they were standing in. It was late at night, the moon shining down on them and the stars just blinking into existence and there were still folk drinking.

“I mean you no harm,” the man continued idly, stopping right in front of him.

The fluttering of bird’s wings made Shay look up, wondering if there was a pigeon or perhaps a hawk and saw nothing.

“That doesn’t mean anything to me,” Shay said. “And what do you mean the Morrigan asked you to check up on me? Who are you?”

“The Morrigan isn’t just a ship,” the man offered, shrugging his shoulders. “But she was busy enough and I was curious as to the human who has his ship named after her.”

Shay frowned as he studied the man. “You know my name. What about yours?”

“You can call me Harry. My other name… Well, it tends to frighten people.”

His heart jolted in his chest. “What other names do you have?”

The man’s eyes glinted and glowed in the moonlight as he grinned, showing more teeth than was appropriate. “Death.”

A drop of sweat dripped down his forehead and he took a step backward only to end up back against a wall. “I… Have you come to collect? I… I won’t fight you. I should have died… when I fell.”

Death… Harry shook his head, his eyes softening a little. “No. I was there… in Lisbon. I am quite sure I saw you.”

Shay stared at the man and swallowed. 

“I was very busy then.”

“Why are you here?” Shay finally questioned, his eyes narrowing. “Why approach me?”

“You have been touched by Death. No one has an easy life that way,” Harry explained quietly, running a hand through his hair. “Just consider me your guardian angel.”

Shay heard more fluttering and again saw nothing in the sky when he peered up. When he looked back down, the man was gone. There had been no sound of running, no quiet walking and he could not see the strange man walking between crowds out in the street.

* * *

“I keep hearing wings around him,” Shay argued as he left a tavern a year later. Ale thrummed through his body and he was blissfully not thinking about what day it was. “He’s probably not even a guardian angel. Probably wasn’t even Death. If there really is a Death, it probably would have killed me a lot earlier.”

People stared at him funny as he walked past them, trudging by them on the way to the docks close by. It was New York though and no one stopped him for being drunk. Especially since the French and the British were close to each other’s throats now. War was close.

A thunder bolt echoed throughout the air and Shay ignored it, glancing up to the cloudy sky above him. It was late afternoon in the fall of 1756 and it was still a little bit sunny out. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself, hearing the rattling of his weapons. The two hidden blades, his two pistols, two swords and his new air dart gun strapped to his back. 

Rain drops fell to the ground around him and he sighed as he glanced up into the sky. The rain continued to fall, wetting his face and traveling through his clothes and boots. The screams of the people in Lisbon ran rampant through his mind and he closed his eyes as the rain soaked him. 

His stomach roiled as he remembered free running through the city of Lisbon, passing by people dying, by homes going up in flames. 

“Shay… you’ll catch cold.”

The rain stopped but he could still hear it around him and he opened his eyes only to startle. There was a wing above his head, black feathers shielding him from the rain. His stomach roiled again and his knees buckled as his stomach rebelled. Arms caught him and held tight as he sicked up, his stomach emptying itself. He whimpered even as the old wound in his back made itself known, flaring in pain. 

“Easy. I’ve got you. Just get it all out,” Harry whispered, as he stroked his back, soothing warmth flowing into his body. The pain in his shoulder eased and gradually disappeared.

Shay whined and arched into the arms that held him even as another bout of sickness raced up his throat, white and hot and awful. He stood there panting as the minutes passed, his legs trembling. 

Harry held out a cool, wet cloth and Shay gratefully took it, wiping his mouth and face. His stomach slowly but surely settled and the smell of his sick vanished as Harry murmured a word under his breath.

“Is that your… wing?”

Harry grinned faintly. “It is though you are the only one to see it. Come on. Let’s get you home. Can you walk?”

“I need a minute.”

Harry nodded and didn’t comment as Shay continued to breathe, letting him catch his breath.

“Am I doing the right thing?” Shay whispered, looking up into Harry’s eyes.

“You mean joining the Templars?”

“Aye.”

Harry stayed quiet for a while, keeping an arm around Shay’s waist. The warmth from the other man made Shay shiver but he was glad for it and for Harry’s arm. His legs and knees were trembling and he wasn’t particularly sure they would hold his weight.

“You are helping the people of this city,” Harry finally said, meeting his eyes. “The Assassins… Achilles thought there was a chance that the piece of Eden you found would trigger another earthquake. I do not know if that helps you.”

Shay dipped his head in a nod and leaned into him a little. Harry gathered him closer, wrapping his other arm around him and Shay let out a strangled cry. No one had touched him like this since… since he had come back from Lisbon. Harry tightened his arms around him and Shay melted into the man even further.

Harry didn’t comment even as Shay started to cry, his tears falling into the man’s cloak.

“And if something like that happened again… it would give me more paperwork.”

Shay snorted and burrowed into Harry’s chest, tucking his head on the man’s shoulder. “Musn’t let that happen.”

Harry laughed quietly as he stroked his fingers over Shay’s back, tracing small circles through his cloak. “Paperwork’s dreadful after all.”

“Do you trust Monro?”

“Yes. Yes, I do,” Shay murmured, shrugging and peering up. His heart skipped a beat at the closeness with which he found himself, the warmth from Harry slithering through him. There was a patch of bare skin at the crook of Harry’s neck and he pressed a kiss there and then drew away. 

Harry froze and Shay froze too, wondering if he had pushed a boundary, wondering if he had read the man… Death wrong, and then Harry let out a deep sigh. “Oh, Shay.”

Fingers tipped his chin up and Harry’s eyes darkened. “You’ve been through a lot of shit.”

“You talk very strangely sometimes.”

“I’m from the future. They talk very strangely in the future.”

“Sure you are.”

Harry’s lips twitched up into a small grin and then he leaned in, pressing his lips to Shay’s. 

Shay groaned and deepened the kiss, his heart jolting and racing in his chest. Warmth flooded him even as Harry drew back, leaning his forehead against his. 

“You are doing the right thing, Shay Cormac. It’s hard fighting against your enemies but it’s even harder to go up against your friends,” Harry whispered, closing his eyes briefly before reopening them. “You have a hard road ahead of you.”


End file.
